My Temporal Role
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Shayne was in an "accident" that left her unable to walk but it gave her the abilty to understand and talk to Pokemon. Will it help her when she gets sent to another dimension?
1. This Is Me

Me: Hey everybody, this is my first Pokemon story! So...I dunno, be gentle and review? Rated T because I don't think it should be in the K section for...well just read the story cause I don't know how to explain it! Yeah, that about sums it up!

This is based off of Pokemon Pearl/Diamond and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. (I don't know how close it is to Explorers of Darkness since I don't have that)

Disclaimer: Own only Shayne, Chase, and anyone else you don't know...unless I decide to make up more characters but so far that is it.

* * *

My name is Shayne Summers but people call me Shay. My parents are Pokemon breeders. My brother was forced to join Team Galactic when he was sixteen. I live in Twinleaf Town. Team Galactic took over Twinleaf Town three and a half years ago. My brother is now nineteen. I am fourteen.

I have black hair that goes down to my shoulders and pulled into a half ponytail and I have amber eyes. One year after my brother was forced to join; I found my very own egg. But Team Galactic found it just shortly after it hatched into a Treecko and they took it. In my scurry to save it, I was pushed off a cliff by one of the members. When I woke up, the lower portion of my body was crushed under a boulder. I haven't been able to walk since then.

Just like I haven't been able to walk since, I haven't allowed myself to raise any Pokemon from eggs. Sure I take care of them, but I'm never around when the eggs hatch. But after I woke up from that accident, I found out that I have a unique condition. I can understand and talk to Pokemon. I don't know how it happened but I think that I hit my head. I haven't told anyone but the Pokemon.

I've lived in Twinleaf Town my whole life, along with my best friend, Chase. For the past few months, (say five or six, give or take) he has been living with his new step brother Falkner. Yes, the flying Pokemon gym leader of Violet City. Until about four months ago, he simply hated him. But that's Chase for you, he hates change. He came back to Twinleaf Town about a week ago. But he's the same as always… never pleased. Although in this current time zone, I couldn't' really blame him.

_"Yo, Shay!"_ I looked over my shoulder from my wheelchair and smiled tenderly at the Growlithe coming up to me.

_"Hey,"_ I said as my brother's Venomoth landed on my shoulder.

_"One of the Ponyta got stuck in the cave. Can you come with me?" _he yipped.

_"Sure," _I said_. "But can you get your dad?"_

_"I'll be right back," _Growlithe barked. The Pokemon had always understood my position…well, except for the baby Eevee who were always hyper and wanted to play with me.

Growlithe came back with Arcanine. He stood next to me, waiting patiently as I used my arms to grab clumsily onto his fur and attempt to pull myself onto his back.

_"How are we going to do this?"_ I muttered, embarrassed.

"Shay, what are you doing?" I yelped in surprise and fell against my wheelchair. Chase stared at me with his forest green eyes, looking far less then pleased. I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Arcanine needs the exercise and I was going to take him out to the caves…" I said. He sighed and put the bucket of water he was holding near a stall.

"I don't know how you of all people can ride without reigns," he muttered. "What if he freaks?" Arcanine growled at the accusation. I frowned but didn't comment. Chase didn't trust many people or Pokemon that could carry me considerable distances with me.

_"He means well," _I told Arcanine quietly who relaxed a little but I could tell he was still insulted.

"If you go I might as well go too. Can't have you breaking your arms now too," Chase said and I knew he was just talking out loud rhetorically. He didn't mean for me to answer- not that I could really say anything.

_"I don't like him,"_ Arcanine declared with a huff as Chase lifted me onto his back.

_"Oh come on. He's the same kid you knew when you were a Growlithe," _I scolded him lightly.

_"That was before I knew he was going to turn out like this,"_

_"He never changed,"_

_"Exactly," _I giggled a bit. Chase did have that mood swing thing. He looked at me weirdly.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?" he asked. "Or when you fell off your bed?"

"Growlithe sleeps on my bed and not on the floor where he should be for a reason," I said. "Even if it is really comfy down there…" Chase rolled his eyes and swung his leg over with practiced ease. It made me envious to be near him when he could walk and I couldn't. But I wouldn't tell him that…

_"You ready?" Arcanine asked._

"Ready, Chase?" I asked.

"Whatever,"

_"Take us there," _I whispered, leaning close to his ear.

"Sometimes I think you can actually understand them," Chase said, holding onto my waist with one arm and some of Arcanine's fur with the other.

"What makes you say that?" I asked nervously. Chase knew me better then anyone since I never saw my brother anymore. That hadn't changed since I myself hadn't changed very much since he had left.

"Nothing," he said. But I didn't know what he was thinking anymore.

_"Shay?"_

_"Hmm?" _I said, unconsciously leaning forward.

_"Tell him to hang on tighter. It's going to get a little bumpy from here on out,"_

_"No problem," _I said. "Hey, Chase. Hang on tight. We're going into the forest area."He obliged, not commenting. I was nervous about having Arcanine talking to me around him. I hope he wasn't able to hear me when I answered the giant Pokemon.

"I'll walk from here," Chase said when we stopped at the cave's entrance. Arcanine seemed somewhat happier and I wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't fond of Chase or to have the extra weight off of him.

"You can stay here," I said. "I'll just be a couple," Growlithe nuzzled my leg affectionately even though I couldn't feel it.

"What was the real reason for coming here?" he asked.

"One of the Ponyta got stuck in here," I said, nervous. Would he the excuse that I would make up? How fast could I make one up?

"And how did you know that?" he asked, green eyes narrowing in accusation. I gulped and Arcanine seemed to sense my dilemma, for he began walking at a fast gait that Chase had to run to keep up with.

"Hey!" I said in false surprise. _"Thanks,"_

_"Nothing to it,"_ he huffed. I smiled slightly as he and Growlithe led us deeper into the cave. _"Can we loose him?"_

_"No,"_ I hissed. _"He'd never let me anywhere near you ever again."_ Arcanine growled in fake annoyance. I could tell he knew Chase meant well but I'm sure he preferred it when Chase wasn't here to watch my every move…personally, I kind of did too.

Arcanine chose a slower gait and for that, I was a little glad. We were almost at Lake Verity. I knew the area well enough that if we were to go out a certain exit in this cave, we would be there instead of a cave near the lakefront's forest.

It was easier getting through the cave, riding on Arcanine's back instead of on walking. The colors of the crystal cave passed by us. I loved the crystals and the scenery here- I'm so glad Team Galactic doesn't know about this place…

"Dang, she's stuck pretty good," I said. I looked back and saw Growlithe taking the time to pad steadily along side Chase, who looked worn out. They were still a good distance behind us. I couldn't blame him. Arcanine was going pretty fast.

_"How do you plan to go about this?" _he asked. I looked at the panic written clearly in the eyes of the Ponyta. I gulped slightly, knowing that if Arcanine and I weren't careful and one of those powerful feet kicked anywhere other than my legs…I'd either have cracked bones, a fracture…or worse case scenario… I'd be dead.

_"I…I'm not sure," _I admitted. _"Do you think she's calm enough to listen to me?"_

_"I won't let her anywhere near your kicking range," _he promised, as if reading my nervous thoughts.

_"Thanks," _I said. _"Let's do this then." _I felt Arcanine nod and his powerful legs took us closer to where one of her hooves was stuck. He barked and she looked up, her eyes still wide with fear.

_"She's all yours," _Arcanine said.

_"Hey, do you know me?" _I asked tenderly_. "I'm Shayne, well, Shay."_

_"Get me out! Get me out!" _she reared, her two front legs not being the one of the ones stuck.

_I'll get you out…but you have to calm down first," _I said. My words didn't reach her however when Growlithe suddenly barked, Chase shouted in pain, and Arcanine's ears twitched. I gulped.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked as he shifted and Ponyta reared again in panic.

_"There are wild Pokemon here…and they're looking for a fight," _he growled_. "Hang on tight and don't let go. This might get ugly." _I gathered more fur into my hands.

_"Are Chase and Growlithe-" _I didn't get to ask the rest of my question because Arcanine sprung from his crouched position, leaving me breathless. When I looked over my shoulder, a Gravler had created a hole that surely would have done serious damage to Arcanine and I (if not kill us) was in the spot where we just were. I heard a hissing noise and I bit my lip. A Seviper stared at me. Not Arcanine. Me.

_"My, my, what a pretty human," _I was too scared to blush like I normally do when I received that kind of praise.

_"Prettier then the others, how such a present would be rewarded…" _the next hiss sounded like it was an echo in the room but I didn't see the tongue that would come out and seem like a hiss to humans who couldn't understand Pokemon. I turned around and my eyes widened in true fear.

_"There's one behind us!" _I shouted and Arcanine took the hint and gave another push off of his powerful legs, landing just several feet outside of the Ponyta's kicking range and onto the turquoise platform. The Sevipers exchanged looks and turned their eyes on me.

_"The human understands us," _one hissed.

_"A rarity…that is going to be a fine gift for the king," _the other hissed back, both slithering closer. Arcanine tensed. Then like that, they lunged from both sides. Arcanine jumped, but in my scared state, I had loosened my grip on his fur. The snakes missed me by mere inches as I fell onto the ground in an undignified heap. The Graveler gave me an evil grin.

_"Pretty, pretty human," _he said. _"King will like pretty, pretty human."_

_"Don't kill her just yet, Graveler," _the Seviper that Arcanine wasn't fighting with hissed. _"Maybe the King will want her alive." _It never took its eyes off of me as it talked.

_"K-King?"_ I whispered. A sly smile seemed to leak onto its face.

_"Our leader, if we present him with a gift such as you… well, I'll let you do the thinking!" _it lunged at me and I screamed, covering my head with my arms.

'Help me!' I thought, unable to scream the words. A turquoise light arose from the platform Ponyta and I were on. Ponyta finally broke free of her trap and rushed through the silver light.

_"Shayne!"_ Arcanine howled as the Seviper neared me, its mouth wide open but still not in the boundaries of the crystal platform.

'Help!' I shouted in my thoughts again and the turquoise light grew smaller and closer to me. I closed my eyes and the light engulfed me completely. The last thing I heard was a grunt of pain from the Seviper that had missed me and undoubtfully hit the hard floor…and my name.

* * *

Me: So how was it? Hope you enjoyed!

Please review and let me know what you think of it since it is my first Pokemon story.


	2. Friends And Dreams

Me: I had fun writing the dream part of this state...I was on a hyper streak!

Disclaimer: C'mon people...you already know from the last chapter.

* * *

_Recap of Last Chapter_

'_Help!' I shouted in my thoughts again and the turquoise light grew smaller and closer to me. I closed my eyes and the light engulfed me completely. The last thing I heard was a grunt of pain from the Seviper that had missed me and undoubtedly hit the hard floor…and my name._

_End Recap of Last Chapter_

* * *

Normal POV

"Shayne!" Chase shouted. "Shayne!"

"Where is she?" Arcanine howled.

"What did you do?" Growlithe growled at the cornered Sevipers who were cowering in fear but still had the sly snake look in their eyes that pissed Arcanine off.

"We did nothing," one Seviper hissed.

"Well you'd better know someone who does…" Arcanine threatened. "Because if you don't…"

-Somewhere else on another dimension part of Crystal Cave-

"Hey, hey, look at that! What is that?"

"Eek! It's a human!"

"She's hurt! C'mon, hyuk, hyuk! We need to help her!" the Pokemon ran over to the unconscious girl, sighing in relief when there was no trace of serious damage on her. There were small bruises forming and a few scratches on her cheek and arms, but that was to be expected for someone who wasn't used to coming into the Crystal Cave.

"It's a good thing she fell on the Crystal Platform," Bidoof said. "Pokemon don't usually go over there.

"Hey, hey! Why is a human here?" Corphish asked.

"Eek! What if she's bad?!"

"I'm sure she's a nice human, Sunflora. The Pokemon in here left her alone for the most part," Bidoof said, not sure if the cuts on her were caused by running away from Pokemon or from cutting herself on the crystal pebbles when she fell.

* * *

Shay's POV

"Hey, hey! I think she's coming to!"

"Squawk, squawk! Guildmaster, she's waking up!"

"Eek! How will we talk to her?"

"Well golly, how do we talk to humans?" my eyes fluttered open and I saw Pokemon surrounding me. I propped myself up on my elbows and used my right hand to rub my forehead.

"Where…where am I?" I asked. They gasped when I spoke in their tongue.

"She's talking like us! She's talking like us!" the Chatot said. "Guildmaster, she's- Guildmaster?!"

"Well golly it's nice to meet you," the Pokemon I recognized as a Bidoof said. "I'm Bidoof."

"I'm Shayne. You can call me Shay," I said.

"Eek! I'm Sunflora. How come you can understand us?" she asked.

"I fell off a cliff about three years ago and when I woke up I could understand and talk to Pokemon. "Where am I? I was in Crystal Cave before I passed out."

"We found you," Bidoof stated proudly. "Yep, yep, Sunflora, Corphish, and I brought you back"

"Hey, hey! I'm Corphish!" one standing slightly behind Sunflora said. "You were on the Crystal Platform, yeah!" Clear as in Crystal? I was on the turquoise…

"But I was on the turquoise one," I protested. "Then this light surrounded me, apparently you guys saved me, and I woke up here." My words had the Pokemon murmuring amongst themselves.

"Well, friends, she is probably tired!" I looked through a door and saw Wigglytuff.

"Squawk, squawk! Guildmaster!" Chatot said.

"Hello, friend!" Wigglytuff gave me a smile that couldn't be flawed in anyway. It made me smile back. "I am the Guildmaster of Wigglytuff's Guild! I am Wigglytuff!"

"I'm Shay," I said.

"Well, Shay friend! Would you like to stay here? My guild welcomes you!" Wigglytuff asked. "Maybe you could help out on rescue missions!"

"Rescue missions?" I asked.

"Wigglytuff's guild is a famous place, squawk, squawk!" Chatot told me. "We have exploration teams go out and save Pokemon that need saving, have had something stolen from them, or need a certain item. Things along that line."

"I'm afraid I'd be pretty useless," I smiled sadly.

"Why is that, friend?" Wigglytuff asked me. "Everyone can be of help if we have friends!"

"I can't walk," I admitted, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. "That accident I was in…while I can speak and talk to you Pokemon, I was also left with broken legs."

"Well then, friend, we will help you learn to walk again! YOOM TAH!" Wigglytuff said, making me jump a little. "Does everyone agree friends?!"

"But guildmaster, how will she get around the guild?" Bidoof asked.

"We can ask Chansey for one of those wheelchairs!" Wigglytuff said. "Since friend can't go out on rescue missions, she can help us get things in town and help Chansey with the day care!"

"D-day care?" I whispered nervously but no one seemed to notice.

"Does that sound alright with you?" a Chimecho asked me.

"Y-yeah," I smiled slightly but in truth, panic was running through my mind. How was I supposed to take care of baby Pokemon when I couldn't even trust myself with an egg?! Whether unluckily or luckily for me, they didn't seem to notice my internal blunder...

"Good, good! We have a new friend!" Wigglytuff grinned. "So, friend, we have an open room for you! Let's go there!"

"I can't-" I eeped as I was picked up by two hands that were blue. Blue hands...blue... C...cr...creepy... frog...or is it a toad? Gah!

"I am Croagunk…Che heh heh…" I smiled half heartedly, the Croagunk was creeping me out…but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Thank you, Croagunk!" Wigglytuff said. "Now, I'm sure you are hungry so we will go to your room and bring you food!"

"Che heh heh," Croagunk said. 'Che heh heh?' I'm scared...of a Croagunk...that says... 'che heh heh'...what has become of me? Maybe I hit my head again when I passed out...

"We'll give you a tour of the town tomorrow, when it's light," Sunflora said.

"'Light'?" I repeated. "How long was I out?"

"Well we found you in the early afternoon," Bidoof said. "So a couple of hours. We'll also take you to see officer Magnezone to see if she knows anything."

"Thanks you guys," I said as Croagunk deposited me into a soft hay sack.

"We're sorry it's not a human bed," Sunflora apologized. "But it's really nice and soft!"

"No, its fine," I said. "I'll think about switching to straw myself…" 'If I ever get home,' I added to myself.

"Here you are friend," Wigglytuff said. He placed the leaf that was full of fruit in front of me. "Dig in, friend!"

"Thank you," I said as I bit into an apple.

"I have some business to take care of. I will see you tomorrow morning, friend," Wigglytuff smiled. I blinked as Wigglytuff walked out, with a…apple on his head. Did any of the Wigglytuff back home do that? Did we even have a Wigglytuff back home?! Was it natural for Wigglytuff to do that?! Okay, gotta calm down… just because I possibly hit my head three years ago does not mean I'm crazy…

What am I saying? I can understand and talk to Pokemon, I let go of Arcanine's fur because I forgot that I couldn't walk and Chase scared me, I am eating…what am I eating? It's kinda weird…and it looks like a berry…and it's dry, spicy, kinda sour…and bitter.

"What am I eating?" I asked.

"That's an Oran berry, hyuk hyuk!" Bidoof said. "It'll help you regain your strength. I sweat dropped. Didn't berries only work for Pokemon? But I did, however, appreciate the thought.

"Thanks again, you guys…you're so nice and to a total stranger- a human, nonetheless," I said.

"Well you're nice to us, Shay," Sunflora said. "When you go home…will you promise not to tell anyone about this place? There have been bad Pokemon invading this area lately…that's why there are so many rescue teams out."

"I promise," I smiled. My parents and Chase would never believe me anyways. But how would I explain disappearing right in front of Chase, Growlithe and Arcanine's eyes? Well, I had awhile to think…

"Hey, hey, how was it?" Corphish asked me.

"It was pretty good," I said. 'Except for that Oran berry…I don't think I've ever tasted so many flavors in something so small!'

"Well, you should go to bed now, yep, yep," Bidoof said. "Since we don't want you to be alone for your first night here, Sunflora agreed to stay with you for awhile. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," I said. I looked around and I'm sure that once the lights went out, it'd be completely black. Now I'm not scared of the dark but I have no idea how to get around this…this guild and being in an unfamiliar place at night for the first time is scary. Especially since I might possibly be in another dimension that could be years away from my home.

"Good night, Sunflora, Shayne," Bidoof said, padding out of the room.

"Night Bidoof," Sunflora and I said.

"Hey, hey! Goodnight! Don't let the bedbugs bite," Corphish said, following Bidoof.

"B…bedbugs? He's joking…right?" I asked Sunflora who giggled.

"Yes, there are no bed bugs…except for maybe a Caterpie or Weedle," she said. "Is there anything you want to know about this guild?"

"The Chansey…they said I would help her but…"

"But what? Eggs and baby Pokemon are really easy to take care of, Shay," Sunflora said. "Just don't drop them and keep them warm and loved!"

"That's not it," I sighed. "I had my own egg once…it was abandoned in the woods-"

"What kind of Pokemon would leave its own egg?"

"It didn't leave it by choice," I defended it. "My town was overtaken by Team Galactic three and a half years ago…they're the reason I can't walk. So when I found the egg, they waited until it hatched…and then th-they…"

"Go on," Sunflora encouraged me.

"They took it just after it hatched! I tried to stop them, I really did but…" I bit my lip and tears began falling down my face. I closed my eyes but the tears somehow managed to spill out. I felt a soft but firm leaf touch my cheek and I opened my eyes slightly. Sunflora was looking at me with a worried yet sympathetic expression.

"You can't blame your self, Shay," she said gently. "I'm sure you'll find your baby someday… but until then, you have to forgive yourself. I'm sure it forgave you when it saw you trying to rescue it,"

"You think so?" I sniffled.

"Who wouldn't be able to forgive you? You're a nice human. I've only known you for a short time but I can tell," Sunflora said. "You can't beat yourself up about this forever. Sooner or later, you're going to have to raise another egg…and this time, I'm sure you'll get to raise it all the way."

"Thanks, Sunflora…" I said. I take a breath, calming myself and wiping the tears off my eyes. Then I inhaled something that made me drowsy. Was this sleep powder? I'm sure it was but I didn't have time to ask her before I fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream State_

"_C'mon, hurry up!"_

"_We can't…we can't run any faster!" Bidoof panted._

"_What? Is she to heavy for you?" the voice taunted. I opened my mouth to retort but I was pulled forward out of the wheelchair that Sunflora, my rescue mission partner, and Bidoof were helping to steer me out of danger and into the arms of the voice._

"_What are you doing?!" my partner asked asked as my arms wrapping gripping shoulders that I hoped would help keep me from falling._

"_If you can't carry her, I will," the voice scoffed. "At least this way we'll go somewhat faster." I could tell now it was a male. The voice was deep and there was that foolish pride and calamity only a male could still have in the face of danger…but it didn't sound like anyone I knew now. But I knew this voice…whenever the time was taking place._

"_Don't let me go," I whispered._

"_Haven't we been over this already? I thought that scene at the cliff proved I wouldn't already," he taunted. I blushed, seeming to know the scene there but right now…I didn't know where I knew it the scene. I could tell he didn't mean the scene where I was pushed off the cliff and left paralyzed at the legs. He meant something else entirely…and I hadn't experienced it just yet. But there was something about the way I was being held that was making me feel…loved? By him? Or was I the one feeling love for whoever was holding me?_

* * *

_"I have it! I have it! These time gears are so **easy** to find! I can't believe that the idiots hid them in places they thought **no one** would find them!" the voice from my previous dream chuckled. "Well, all the easier for me. Now it's mines! Now, where is the next one?"_

_End Dream State_

Me: So how was that? Was it any good? Did you like it? I'd like to know! I honestly think it was a little dull... I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter...

So as always, please review!

* * *


	3. Is There a Loudred in the House?

Me: Wah, no reviews for the last chapter...

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

* * *

_Recap of Last Chapter_

_"I have it! I have it! These time gears are so _**_easy_**_ to find! I can't believe that the idiots hid them in places they thought _**_no one_**_ would find them!" the voice from my previous dream chuckled. "Well, all the easier for me. Now it's mines! Now, where is the next one?"_

_End dream state/recap_

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Sunflora jumped up and smiled. I groaned and rolled over, grunting when I hit the hard floor not that far from the small pile of hay that was my bed.

"What…" I asked sleepily.

"UP AND AT 'EM, I SAID!"

"Loudred wakes us up in the morning," Sunflora said. I stared at her for several seconds. How could she be so happy after being woken up by that… _that noise?_ Oh boy, if that Loudred woke us up every morning, it'd probably be the end of me…

"Hello, friends, did you sleep well?" Wigglytuff asked, bringing in a familiar object that I never thought I'd be glad to see.

"You got me…a wheelchair?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, friend! Let's get you in it!" Wigglytuff said. He rolled it near me and I gripped it with my hands, then soft vines wrapped around my body. I let go of it in surprise as Sunflora lifted me with ease into the wheelchair.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome!" she said cheerfully. I sighed and waited for Wigglytuff to exit the room before rolling myself out.

"Well hello, Ms. Shay!" a Chimecho giggled.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Che heh heh…" I shuddered involuntarily. Did that thing live to creep me out?

"Squawk, squawk! Today, we have two- no three very important announcements," Chatot said when everyone had gathered. "PAY ATTENTION, SQUAWK!" The other Pokemon jumped and stood attentively now, looking at Chatot.

"Well, as most of you know, this is Shayne but she says we can call her Shay," he looked at me for approval and I nodded. "Make sure that you introduce yourselves to her and be respectful. She can understand us for reasons we do not know but we plan to investigate if it is alright with her and she will be taking residence in our guild. Is that alright, Shay?"

"Yeah, sure…if it's alright, I'd also like to join that search," I said timidly.

"That is perfectly fine but on no account but the Guildmaster's are you allowed to go anywhere near…certain dungeons. I'm sure that you apprentices of ours know which ones we're talking about," Chatot said, glaring at the members, some grinning sheepishly. "That was the first announcement; the second is that we have a new apprentice. Her name is Chikorita. Come out and say hello."

My heart went out to the timid Pokemon whom everyone's gazes were on. When our eyes connected I offered her a small smile. She smiled back and stood up a bit straighter.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Chikorita," she said. "Pleased to meet you." The Pokemon rushed out of their assembled lines to meet her. I chuckled a bit, the Chikorita looked so startled. I hoped she'd be okay in those caves…but what was all the talk about the dungeons?

"What made you decide to be a guild apprentice?"

"Have you always lived in Treasure Town?"

"Hey, hey, you're turning red!"

"Don't slow ME down, new kid!" Loudred's voice made me jump as well as I could in a wheelchair.

"ATTENTION!" Chatot squawked. "Chikorita, go stand next to Shay." Gingerly, she made her way over to me, threading through the crowd of Pokemon who rushed to get into their original spots.

"Hey, I'm Shay," I said.

"I'm Chikorita…" she said. "Um…" I didn't get to ask her more because Chatot had begun talking again.

"…third item is we have a thief on the loose. He's going around and stealing time gears," There were gasps around me and I frowned in confusion. What was a time gear and why was everyone gasping?

"What's a time gear?" I asked, feeling a light shade of red dusting over my cheeks as everyone turned their attention to me.

"Oh, you don't know," Chatot said.

"A time gear keeps time flowing in a particular area," Chikorita piped up, her voice not as timid now. "If they're stolen the flow of time in that area stops. Water droplets from the morning dew don't fall. The wind doesn't blow… basically, time stops completely."

_"I have it! I have it! These time gears are so **easy** to find!"_ Those words came to mind and I nodded dumbly. Was that weird dream a coincidence? It had to be…I mean, why would I have a dream about a time gear? I didn't even live in this…wherever I was!

"So everyone and this includes you and Chikorita, Shay," Chatot said pointedly. "Be extra careful on missions now. Try and avoid unnecessary battles if possible. We'll be tighter on security from now on. Now, commence your usual duties. Bidoof, I want you to show Chikorita and Shay around Treasure Town and then take them to see Chansey."

"Hyuk, hyuk! Yes sir!" Bidoof said. "Well hi, Chikorita, good morning, Shay."

"Hey Bidoof," I said.

"Hi…" Chikorita said.

"Well let's go, shall we?" Bidoof said. "Are you feeling better today, Shay?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"Glad to know that Oran berry did some good for you then," Bidoof chuckled. I blanched inwardly but Chikorita saw it and she giggled but Bidoof didn't notice. I sighed and stared up at the ladder.

"This is going to be a problem," I announced.

"No it won't hyuk, hyuk," Bidoof chuckled. "We have Sunflora and Chimecho waiting to use vine whip and psychic. Sunflora, Chimecho, she's here!" A blue light surrounded my body, which I realized to be psychic as I was lifted into the air. When I was above the guild, and sitting on the grass, Sunflora used her vines and lifted the wheelchair up and Chikorita and Bidoof came out using the ladder.

"See? That wasn't a problem," Chimecho chimed. I smiled and nodded as Sunflora lifted me into my wheelchair. I felt embarrassed, having them wait on me like this. I liked the attention but I also liked it when I was able to put myself into my own wheelchair back at home…well, then again, I wasn't so close to the ground back then either.

"You can't walk?" Chikorita asked me idly as she padded by me.

"No," I said. "Haven't been able to for three years now."

"Oh…" she said quietly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. It's not your fault," I said.

"Well this is Treasure Town, hyuk, hyuk," Bidoof said and my eyes widened. The town was practically run like a human town. They had currency, shops, albeit small, Pokemon in the town…I had never expected anything like this!

"This is amazing…" I said.

"Is this what it was like back in your town?" Chikorita asked.

"No…I had to usually go to the next town over," I said.

"That there is the Kelecon shop," Bidoof said. "That's where you buy items. Over there is the…" I was only half listening to what Bidoof was saying and I'm sure Chikorita was to. A flash of blackish blue caught my eye. I blinked and looked back again. Nothing. I was probably just seeing things... "And here is the Chansey daycare. I'll take you to meet her and then I'll have to leave on a mission, hyuk, hyuk."

I sighed, changing the direction of the wheelchair. When I thought about riding Arcanine again and feeling the wind through my hair, I began to get homesick. I gulped, hoping that it would down the feeling but it only put a longing in my chest when I came to the sick, sick, realization that I might not ever be able to go back home.

"Shay? Shay? Shayne!" I looked up to see Chikorita right in my face. I yelped and leaned to far back in the wheelchair, being saved just barely from falling over by Bidoof.

"You startle easy, Shay, hyuk, hyuk," Bidoof said.

"Sorry," I said, "you okay, Chikorita?"

"I'm fine," she chirped. I sighed in relief. Apparently having the bones in my legs totally shattered by a giant boulder did little to my reactions. The only problem was that my mind's functioning hadn't adjusted to keep me from falling over.

* * *

Normal POV

Three pairs of eyes watched the scene lay out before them. They were known as Team Federation. They had a fierce reputation but they always got their jobs done down to the very last detail with rarely any mistkaes, hence the name.

"So do you think she's a threat…Lucario?" Scisor asked.

"It's irrelevant to us at the moment… but one thing is for sure…"

"And what's that, Boss?" Weavile asked, licking its large claws.

"We strike the human when she is alone, after she seperates with that Chikorita," Lucario grunted, his eyes scanning the three before him as Chansey joined them, intensely.

"Something wrong, Lucario?" Scisor asked.

"Something…something doesn't no. Never mind. It is not important," Lucario said.

"Lucario?" Scisor asked. Weavile didn't say anything. The Pokemon liked action- in many forms. Then there was the part of their mission that said that she was in league with the thief who was stealing time gears. He licked his sharp claws again and then gagged.

"Weavile?" Lucario said. "Weavile?!"

"Did you cut your tongue again?" Scisor asked.

"Unbelievable…the Weavile of Team Federation is the only one stupid enough to cut his tongue on his own claws," Lucario said, shaking his head.

"'Ut up and 'elp me!" Weavile said.

"What?" Lucario asked.

"'Ut up and 'elp me, you 'tupid bo' 'Cario!" A smirk escaped Lucario's tense form, then a chuckle, and finally full born laughter as Scisor muffled Lucario's mouth as best as he could. When Scisor thought that Lucario had finally calmed down he let go of his hold.

"So what was he saying?" Lucario smirked.

"He was saying, 'shut up and help me, you stupid Boss Lucario,'" Scisor rolled his eyes and then Lucario burst out laughing again.

Weavile glared at the laughing Pokemon. This was the only time he had seen Lucario laugh and it was at him! Him!

"But laughing matter or not," Lucario said, straightening up. "If she's not alone before she goes back to her...accomodations then when she comes tomorrow, we attack once the Bidoof leaves her. I'd prefer not to attack the Chikorita since she seemingly has nothing to do with the time gears so try to avoid her but if she interfers...don't hesitate to knock her out."

Scisor nodded grimly, he didn't like the idea of taking the human out but orders were orders...and they were Team Federation for a reason.

Weavile, wanting action just nodded. He was more brawn then brain but he was smart. Even the "boss" knew and respected his opinion when it came down to his statements.

Lucario stared at the human girl, his resolve to finish his mission wavering. She didn't seem anything like a thief- she was in a wheelchair! But it was so easy for humans to pretend to be something they weren't... His hand brushed against a red mark on his left shoulder and his resolve was firm again.

The rest of the day for Shay and Chikorita was almost uneventful, except for the Eevee chase. That had caused some trouble but luckily one of the Rapidash stepped in and ended the chase early.

"Today... was a good day," Chikorita huffed.

"Uh huh," Shay said. "So we come back tomorrow..."

"I wonder when we get to start going on real rescue missions?" Chikorita said dreamily.

"You mean when _you_ get to go," Shay corrected. "Unless it has to do with my ability to talk to Pokemon, I'm not able to go."

"I wish you could go on rescue missions with me," Chikorita pouted. Shay smiled.

"Well, maybe we will soon," Shay shrugged. "Should we go back to the guild now? It's getting dark..."

"Alright let me just tell Chansey that we're going," Chikorita said. "Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Shay nodded.

* * *

Shay's POV

I didn't have to take care of any eggs today, which made me greatful. Chansey said there wouldn't be any new eggs for awhile and I think the relief showed on my face because Chikorita was staring at me for a bit in confusion.

_Crack._

"Who's there?" I asked.

"How could you afford to be stupid now?!"

"I told you to avoid stepping on twigs, Weavile!"

"Wasn't me, boss!"

"Well it certainly wasn't me!"

What on earth?

"Who's there?" I repeated. "This isn't funny..." I bit my lip and scooted back in my wheelchair as far as it would let me go. I began to get dizzy again and I put my hand to my head.

"Hey, boss, what's she doing?"

"How should I know?"

"Why would he know?"

* * *

_"Did you know?" _

_"Do I know what?"_

_"Did you know that... nevermind, its not important," _

_The emotion of being let down flooded into me and disappointment filled my chest. I wanted him to say something...but what did I want him to say exactly? And- and who was this 'he'? Was this even my memory?_

_"Hey..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"If you ever need my help- or anyone's for that matter, just scream you know?" he said. "People, Pokemon- they'll come running. They'll run for you..."_

* * *

"Who are you?" I repeated. "What do you want with me?" A silver gleam that indicated something sharp caught my attention.

"Well its not exactly us that wants something with you," the Pokemon said, stepping into the light and it revealed it was a Weavile.

"Then who does want something with me?" I asked. Weavile lost his proud stance and looked at Lucario for an explanation.

"You can understand Weavile, human?" the Lucario asked, also stepping forward.

"I can," I said, my voice almost a whisper. "And my name's not human...it's Shay!" Now I was just stalling for time...

"This wasn't in the job description..." I heard him mutter. "But it doesn't matter. Weavile, she's all yours!"

"You got it boss!" the Weavile smirked. "Sorry we didn't get to talk longer, time gear thief!" It lunged at me and I screamed. Screaming seemed to be my strong point lately.

* * *

Me: C'mon, people review...please.

Tell me what you thought, onegaishimasu (please)


	4. This Is the Woods Figuratively

Me: Please enjoy

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't.

* * *

_"You can understand Weavile, human?" the Lucario asked, also stepping forward._

_"I can," I said, my voice almost a whisper. "And my name's not human...it's Shay!" Now I was just stalling for time..._

_"This wasn't in the job description..." I heard him mutter. "But it doesn't matter. Weavile, she's all yours!"_

_"You got it boss!" the Weavile smirked. "Sorry we didn't get to talk longer, time gear thief!" It lunged at me and I screamed. Screaming seemed to be my strong point lately._

* * *

"Hold on!" a red figure stepped quickly between me and the pouncing Weavile. Weavile let out a shriek of surprise and quickly detoured himself. The claws that were meant for me ended up stuck in the cabin's wood.

"Scizor, what are you doing?" Lucario demanded. "This is not part of our mission."

"Lucario, she can talk and understand Pokemon. That's not in our job description," Scizor said.

"Yes, well we didn't get more of a job description, did we?" Lucario shot at him. "But if you want to dissect the human-"

"_Dissect_ me?!" I said. I knew speaking out was a mistake because Lucario then turned its eyes on _me_.

"Dissect you, torment you, I don't really care but we're called Team Federation for a reason," he said. I gulped.

"Don't worry to much, ma'am. He's just not used to this kind of scenario," Scisor whispered to me. I bit my lip and nodded. Where was Chikorita?

"Hey, get me out of this!" Weavile said.

"Just pull Weavile," Lucario said, his eyes going back to Scisor. "Are you sure you want to abort this mission?"

"It'd be a shame not to," Scisor said. "While we also never disobey the rules, we never hurt a civilian if they have no part in jilting our mission. Shouldn't we at least see for ourselves if her behavior is abnormal?" I was in a wheelchair, I was able to talk to Pokemon, and I was in another dimension, one in which I didn't know what the "normal" was, and I was a klutz. This was not going to be a fair trial.

"Hey, Shay!" Chikorita. I sighed in relief.

"Just a minute, Chikorita!" I shouted back. "Guys, I gotta…"

"We will be observing you," Lucario said coldly.

"Shay, Wigglytuff's here!" Chikorita shouted. Scizor looked back and I could tell he was surprised. Weavile stopped from attempting to pull his claws out and even Lucario lost his cool but he recovered it quickly.

"You know Wigglytuff?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked.

"Friends!" Wigglytuff said, seemingly appearing to dance up to us.

"Wigglytuff, it is good to see you," Lucario said.

"We haven't seen you for quite some time," Scizor added.

"Yo, forget the formalities and get me out of this mess!" Weavile said. No one moved.

"You've met Shay!" Wigglytuff said. "Aren't they nice guys, Shay?"

"Um…" I couldn't really answer that when they were trying to dispose of me, now could I?

"Wigglytuff, you know this human?" Lucario asked.

"Yes! She is staying with us at the guild," Wigglytuff said, a goofy smile on its face. "Is there something wrong? Weavile, friend, why are you stuck in wood?" He walked over to where Weavile was and with a simple tug, got him out of the wood.

"Thanks, at least _someone_ cares," Weavile sulked.

"Hmph," Lucario crossed his arms. "Wigglytuff, we have some things to discuss about…Shay."

"Of course, friends! Let's go home," Wigglytuff said, pushing my wheelchair from behind.

"Thanks, you came at the right time," I sighed.

"I heard Team Federation was in town," he said in a low voice and then raised the volume. "I was wondering why my friends didn't come to visit me!"

"Like I said, we have to talk to you about Shay," Lucario said, now next to us.

"Hey, sorry about that Shay," Weavile said, grinning. "Gotta do what the boss says, ya know?"

"Yeah," I said distantly.

"Shay?" Wigglytuff said. "Are you alright?"

"Fine...just really," I didn't finish my sentence because my world became black and I was lulled into sleep.

Normal POV

"Alright, she's asleep," Wigglytuff said. "Now talk."

"We got a job saying that she was the time gear thief," Lucario said.

"A sleep seed...quite efficient of you, Wigglytuff but was it neccessary?" Scizor noted.

"She's not the thief," Wigglytuff said, choosing to ignore Scizor's question. "She was with us when the time gear was stolen."

"She could be in cahoots with 'im, ya know!" Weavile said.

"'Cahoots', Weavile?" Lucario asked.

"No, she only arrived in this world yesterday," Wigglytuff said. "She didn't even know time gears existed until this morning."

"You're sure?" Lucario said. "Fine then, we'll will stay with you and judge whether her performance is trust worthy."

"That is all I ask, my friends," Wigglytuff said. "And if it gets to the point where there is proof that she is undeniably in league with the thief...I will take matters into my own hands...Chikorita, we have friends!" He paced up to Chikorita, still pushing Shay's wheelchair and walked with Chikorita.

"Hey boss...what's up with that?" Weavile asked. "You never let anyone stop you from completing a mission."

"I would never challenge Wigglytuff unless it was my own personal views being challenged... but they are not, it is a mission that could have wrong information," Lucario paused. "And I would never _want_ to challenge Wigglytuff for sentimental reasons such as friendship...and the fact that he would over power me shortly into the match.

"You'd have us," Scizor said, trying to comfort Lucario but he shook his head.

"I know I ask a lot of you two," Lucario said, "but I would never ask you do that for me."

"Is Wigglytuff that strong?" Weavile asked.

"And stronger," Lucario said.

* * *

-On the other dimensional part of Crystal Cave-

_"Shayne!" Chase shouted. "Shayne!"_

_"Where is she?" Arcanine howled._

_"What did you do?" Growlithe growled at the cornered Sevipers who were cowering in fear but still had the sly snake look in their eyes that pissed Arcanine off._

_"We did nothing," one Seviper hissed._

_"Well you'd better know someone who does…" Arcanine threatened. "Because if you don't…"_

"Blast it," the Seviper hissed as they slithered down the dungeon. "We even have a human amongst us."

"King is not going to be happy," Graveler groaned.

"Who is this King?" Arcanine growled.

"We know not. We only know he is powerful,"

"Gardevoir," Graveler snapped. "You should be inside."

"Unlike you, I do not care if he obliterates me," she said. "I don't want to serve under him."

"_Then_ you're a fool!" Graveler said.

"Hardly," she sniffed. "You bring a human?"_ 'Are you alright? Nod your head yes or just think in your head. Don't let them know that I'm commincating with you.'_

Chase stared at her for a second before coming to his senses and nodding, looking away._ 'You said you didn't care if he obliterates you...then why are you still here?'_

"Go in then. Leave the human boy here, less you wish to provoke the wrath you fear so much," Gardevoir said_. 'He is...corrupted. He was not always like this and unfortunately, he has something of mine.'_ "Come with me, human."

_'Something of yours?'_ Chase repeated as Gardevoir tugged on his hand.

_'Maybe someone would be more accurate...he has my little brother, Ralts,'_ Gardevoir thought._ 'And then there is the time gear thief.'_

_'Time gear?'_

_'They make time flow in regions that they're assigned to. Humans, like yourself, are unaware of their existence. Even most Pokemon are only vaguely aware of their existence but they do not try and tamper with them. The flow of time would stop if they are removed,'_ Gardevoir thought.

_'How am I talking-err, thinking to you?'_ Chase wondered.

_'It's a telepathic communication. I wasn't sure whether it would work or not but I'm glad it did,'_ she smiled.

_'I **really** don't like this place,'_ Chase spat as he stepped in a large pile of drool. Gardevoir made a face.

_'That makes two of us,' Gardevoir noted._

* * *

-Back to where Shay is-

-Shay's POV-

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted to a blinding light, Weavile sitting on the straw bed with his back to me and Lucario leaning on the door with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. I sat up and he opened his eyes, looking right at me before he left the room. There was no doubt in my mind that he had heard the straw shuffle.

"Hey, you're awake," Weavile said. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I did thanks," I said. "Why did Lucario...?"

"Oh, don't mind the boss," Weavile said. "He's just peeved that Scizor of all Pokemon interrupted our mission. He's not a bad guy, ya know."

"Oh..." I said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole claw thing and everything," Weavile said. "But I gotta do what the boss says, ya know?"

"Uh, sure," I said. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What kind of question?"

"About your Team Federation,"

"Well if its gonna be like that, how about we play a game?" Weavile asked.

"A game?" I said, curious.

"Yeah, you ask me a question, I ask you a question. You game?" Weavile smirked.

"I'm game," I said. "Okay, so why do you call Lucario 'Boss'?"

"Cause he's the boss," Weavile said and snickered when he saw my expression. "Seriously? When I was a Sneasel, I wanted to join Team Federation. Boss saved me from something, I'm still not sure what and he won't tell me, and he let me join Team Federation to pay him back because I wouldn't shut up. I kept saying his name so much that he told me to come up with a nickname or something else because it was annoying him."

"Oh..." I said.

"So what do you know about time gears?" Weavile asked me.

"That if they're removed from their area they stop the flow of time," I shrugged.

"Basic knowledge...nothing else?"

"Well, they're being stolen," I said. "And that's two questions."

"Touche," Weavile said.

"Was Lucario serious about letting Scizor dissect me?" I asked.

"Uh, well...that's hard to answer. He has been pretty snappy lately," Weavile said and then whispered. "He's the boss and all but he has mood swings faster then you can say 'Zapdos'. Don't tell him I said that."

I snickered.

"So you're not in cahoots with the thief?" Weavile asked.

"No, of course not," I said. I blinked as a began to feel light headed and I saw at least five of Weavile.

_That's a cute lie, Shayne. That's really cute._

"L...lie?" I whispered.

"What'd you say, Shay?" Weavile asked.

_Not in league with that thief...that's a riot! _

"W-who?" I said.

"Shay, who are you talking to?" Weavile asked but I barely heard him.

_Who am I? You should no me...after all, you left me for that time gear thief you're saying you're not in league with!_

I closed my eyes tightly and when I opened them again, I was a shaking mess in Weavile's arms.

"Shay, are you okay?" Weavile asked.

"You...you didn't hear that?" I demanded but it came out as a pathetic whimper.

"Hear what?" Weavile asked. "Man..."

"Yes, human. Hear what?" I looked up and I met Lucario's eyes.

"B-boss," even Weavile was shaking slightly now.

"If...if Weavile didn't hear it...I was probably just hearing things," I said, sitting upright. That voice had sounded so familiar...and yet I didn't know who it was. I knew it wasn't anyone I had met yet but it still sent shivers down my spine.

"What did you hear?" Lucario demanded. "Shayne, what did you hear?" And for the first time since I had met him, I was able to look at him without being afraid. When did he learn my whole first name?

* * *

-In the other dimension of Crystal Cave-

-Normal POV-

_"So your friend Shayne was in this cave and then a turquoise light surrounded her and then she was gone?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Chase said. "And I don't see how she could have gone anywhere considering she can't walk."

_"I see... by the way, does she have gold eyes and black hair?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Chase asked. Gardevoir smiled dully as she noted the more cautious tone in his voice.

_"I knew her... other life,"_ Gardevoir said. _"In fact, we were good friends but she won't remember me or Grovyle-"_

"Grovyle? You talking about that egg that was stolen from her when it hatched?" Chase asked.

_"Uh, no...that Pokemon from her accident has already evolved into a Sceptile,"_ Gardevoir said.

"How'd you know about her accident?" Chase asked.

_"I told you, I knew her other life. Since that other life and her life now have the same energy, I was able to keep tabs on her, call it a telepathic connection, if you will...you said she disappeared when she was attacked by the Seviper, correct?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah," Chase said.

_"I understand now...she's in the other dimension,"_ Gardevoir said.

"Other dimension? What are you talking about?" Chase demanded.

_"There are other dimensions... you didn't think there was just this one when we have the past, present, and future dimensions running about, did you? There are probably thousands,"_ Gardevoir said. _"I was wondering why her energy had disappeared from my telepathy and now I understand."_

"She's in another dimension?" Chase said. "No way! How's she going to get home?!"

_"She already is home, Chase," _Gardevoir chided. _"She went back to her original home."_

"Original...no, that can't be! I've known her since we were babies!" Chase protested. Gardevoir sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

* * *

-Other dimension-

-Shay's POV

"When did you learn my first name?" I asked. He was thrown off guard for a minute and then regained his composture.

"That doesn't matter right now," he said coldly.

"Friends, friends, its time to eat!" Wigglytuff said. "Come now, friends, come eat!" Lucario glared at me before throwing a glance at Weavile and walked out with Wigglytuff.

"Shay, what did you hear?" Weavile asked.

"Nothing..." I said quietly. Telling Weavile was out of the question. Especially since Lucario seemed so desperate to pin the missing time gears on me. I was sure that Lucario would use every dirty trick in the rule book.

But now, I wasn't sure whether to retaliate against Lucario's accusations...or tell him what I had heard and hope he didn't give me to Scizor for dissection...

"You coming?" Weavile asked.

"Thanks but I'm going to skip dinner tonight," I said.

* * *

_-Dream State-_

_-Nighttime, POV?-_

_"Shayne, come here, Shayne..."_

_"Who are you? Who's there?!" she shouted._

_"Come here Shayne. Follow my voice._

_"I can't walk!" Shay said._

_"You can do it, Shayne. He's waiting for you...He needs your help,"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Gardevoir...Don't you remember me Shayne? I am your friend,"_

_"I don't know you! I just want to go home," she said weakly._

_"You are home. Go on, he's waiting for you. Save him before its to late. He can't do it by himself,"_

_"Do what by himself?" she cried. "Tell me please!"_

_"You came here to complete a mission with him but it there was an intervention. You're back now. Go find him, go find your past love,"_

_"My past what?!"_

* * *

-Where Shay is-

-Shay's POV-

"You talk in your sleep," I bolted up and 'eeped' when I fell off the straw bed.

"L-Lucario..." I said. "What time is it?"

"Maybe a little after midnight," he answered.

"What are you doing in here? Where's Sunflora and Chikorita?

"Sunflora is with Bidoof and Chimecho. Chikorita is doing late night errands with that Chattot. I'm in here because I think its time for some answers," Lucario said. "But first, we need to find someone and you're coming with me."

Now I kind of wished that Weavile had knocked me out with his claws or had at least traded places with me...because unlike him, I was so not out of the woods yet.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed that! Please review!


	5. Enter: Time Gear Thief Grovyle!

Me: Thanks everyone who's been reading this!

I just got one question though: has anyone played Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Time? I'm at the part where Team Raider is on the beach and I don't know what to do next. I've checked the internet but nothing. Can someone tell me what to do?

And this story, while it is based on Mystery Dungeons, doesn't go by the story line all the way. I just take bits and pieces and make it my own story and then do this...

You know who I own and what I don't.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Chase paused. "She _is_ human…she has always been human but she's from another dimension?"

_"That is correct,"_ Gardevoir said.

"But she was my age- she always has been," Chase said.

_"Well, Celebi-"_

"_Celebi_? How many legendary Pokemon are real?" he asked.

_"Probably all of them,"_ she said. _"Anyways, Celebi did something to her aging process to fit the different dimensions."_

"Different dimensions? She's older then me?" Chase said faintly.

_"Um, sort of,"_

"Sort of?" Chase groaned.

_"Well, she's not from the past…she's from the future of the dimension she is in now. She and Grovyle came back here about seventeen years ago and then she was born before you so…" _Gardevoir said. (A/N: Am I making any sense? Because I'm confusing myself! Gyah!)

"Alright…so you're saying if she didn't come back to this present time then she'd be younger then me but she and Grovyle went back seventeen years. Then apparently something went wrong and she ended up having to…?"

_"Enter the womb of a mother. Fetuses don't have proper souls until maybe two months in and she became the soul of that fetus,"_ Gardevoir said. (A/N: If you're familiar with it, see Yu Yu Hakusho, when Kurama was talking about his mother, when he was first introduced. If you're not familiar, it might help clear things up. I just added a thing or two.)

"That's…hard to follow," Chase admitted.

_"Don't feel bad. I mostly understand it because it's been explained to me so many times,"_ Gardevoir sighed.

"So was her name always Shayne?" Chase asked.

_"Surprisingly yes,"_ Gardevoir said. _"Although her hair color changed. It used to be almost a midnight blue…and her eyes…"_

"Her eyes?" Chase prompted.

_"Well, do you know the human thing where the hair turns white if they have a traumatic experience? Well, I believe when Shayne came to this dimension the scare she had had in the other dimension was forgotten. Her eyes used to be silver."_

"Silver?" Chase asked. "So basically in the past she had a really bad scare and instead of her hair turning white, her eyes turned silver? So what's up with the hair?"

_"The hair…probably because both of the Summers had black hair. Celebi probably did some adjusting there,"_ Gardevoir said thoughtfully.

"And this Grovyle…what was he to her?" Chase asked, his green eyes turning sharp again.

_"You're very protective of her,"_ Gardevoir noted.

"Yeah, well she's a klutz, she has two broken legs, and she's still able to get herself into trouble," Chase shook his head.

_"One would think that with a bond as deep-no, protective- as yours, you'd have feelings for her,"_ Gardevoir said.

"I don't like her like that…its like she's…I don't know, my last daughter who I will maybe one day walk down the aisle and I don't want her to get married?" Chase sighed. "So again, what was that Grovyle to her?"

"Lucario, where are we going?" Shay asked.

"You'll see when we get there. You'd think you'd know me by now, Shayne,"

"I've only known you for maybe a few hours at most," Shayne hissed, shifting in the Pokemon's arms. Lucario paused at the hill and put her down in a sitting position. Shay looked up at Lucario and then back into the dark field.

"Is that so? Tell me something, Shayne, does the name Darkrai ring any bells?" Lucario asked.

"Darkrai?" Shay blinked. "It sounds familiar. It's a legendary Pokemon, isn't it?" Lucario sighed and looked out at the night sky.

"So you really don't remember?" Lucario said.

"Remember what?" Shay said, frustrated. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Shayne, you were always human…but in a different dimension. You belong to the future, at least, that's where you and that idiot said you came from," Lucario said.

"What are you talking about?" Shay persisted. "I seriously have no idea!"

"I hope you're not trying to make a move on her in the dark when she can't walk. Honestly, I thought you had more dignity then that?" Lucario and Shay both turned around.

"You!" Lucario growled. "You've been stealing the time gears!"

"Bravo, Lucario," he snickered, "you've finally figured it out." Then the Pokemon stepped into the moonlight, revealing Grovyle in all his glory.

"Who…?" Shayne whispered. Grovyle's eyes were trained on her for a moment and she felt a tug at her heart.

"You're with a human?" Grovyle asked.

"Stay behind me, Shayne," Lucario whispered. "You mean like you? Don't be ridiculous! You…" 'Is it not her after all?'

'What is Lucario talking about? And when did he suddenly care about me?' Shay found a grip on the grass and held it. Lucario had carried her and that left her virtually unable to get anywhere quickly. It was really times like these and the incident of getting on Arcanine that made her really regret getting into the accident.

She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself to protect her body from the cold.

"You…" Lucario trailed off.

"'Like me'?" Grovyle repeated. "If I remember correctly, this was that exact same spot before…well, you know the rest." 'The rest? They obviously know each other…' Shay thought to her self. 'What are they talking about?' There was a tugging against her chest for that Grovyle like she wanted to be closer to him and not Lucario.

A tremor grabbed all of their attention. Shay grabbed onto the grass and both Pokemon remained upright, although slightly off balance, looking in the direction of the tremor.

"Well I'll be darned," Lucario snarled. "You really don't care what you hurt as long as you reach your goal, do you?"

"I know that you'd love to blame all of this on me and I do so hate to disappoint you but this isn't my doing," Grovyle snapped.

"Then who do you suggest is doing this?" Lucario asked in a tone which had more of a demanding in it then a question.

"Again, hate to disappoint you…but this is not my doing!" Grovyle snapped. A shriek sounded and they all looked up. Grovyle sneered and Lucario's mouth was twisted into a scornful scowl.

"Looks like the birds know what's going on," Grovyle commented dryly.

"Sucks to be you," Lucario muttered. "Shay, we need to go."

"First you call me human, and then Shayne and now Shay…make up your mind," Shay whined.

"Quit complaining or I'll leave you here for the birds," Lucario threatened.

"You wouldn't," Shay challenged. Her look of certainty became less certain when he matched her look with one similar to the first time he had met her. Grovyle snorted and turned their attention away from each other and onto him.

"I hate to interrupt this hilarious scene- and trust me, it is, Lucario- but the Staraptor seem to think that we're the enemies," Grovyle smirked.

'It must not be weird to him that she can understand us- talk in the same tone,' Lucario thought. 'Especially not after _his_ Shayne disappeared.' He gathered the crippled girl in his arms, narrowly avoiding one of the Staraptor as they dived down.

"This is going to be fun," Grovyle licked his lips and Shay cringed, biting her lip. Lucario concentrated on the Staraptor in front of him. He ducked and moved away from their attacks with ease. Shay risked a glance at Grovyle. The grass Pokemon looked like he was having an easier time avoiding the bird Pokemon then Lucario was. In fact, it almost looked like he was enjoying it.

"Lucario, behind you!" she shouted. Even Grovyle checked what was behind Lucario and the fighting steel Pokemon barely made his way away from the Staraptor that had surrounded them and now began attacking Lucario and Shay from all angles. But because of Shay's outburst, Grovyle had focused his attention on the two of them and one of the Staraptor had struck his arm.

"I really don't like this situation," Grovyle hissed, holding his arm. His and Lucario's backs were pressed against each other.

"Well for once the feeling's mutual," Lucario said. Grovyle snorted and coughed something that sounded oddly like 'twice'. Lucario ignored him and used his leg to turn the grass Pokemon around, dumping Shayne in his arms.

"What the heck-?" Grovyle began but Lucario glared at him to keep quiet and turned his attention to the Staraptor.

"What's he doing?" Shay whispered.

"Shh, let him concentrate," Grovyle whispered back.

"Get her out of here- to Wigglytuff's Guild," Lucario said.

"Are you crazy?" Grovyle demanded. "You really think I'm going to follow your orders?"

"Honestly? Yes," Lucario said. "I think that you're going to at least put that human girl in Treasure Town to where she is in a safe place tonight and keep her safe until someone finds her because you _know_ she can't walk." Grovyle glared at him before staring at Shay for a minute and then leaped with incredible speed and past the Staraptor.

"Now that they're out of the picture…" Lucario said. "Aura Sphere!"

"I wonder what I should do with you. I mean Lucario actually trusted me with something- someone he cared about!" Grovyle smirked.

"Why would Lucario care about me? He's only known me for a couple of hours!" she snapped. That brought Grovyle to a screeching halt.

"Brat," Grovyle muttered under his breath.

"I am not a brat! Let me go, I'm gonna-!"

"You're gonna push me face first in the dirt," Grovyle scoffed. "Yeah, as if you could catch me." Shay stared at him.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" she asked softly. The surprise he had was evident because he almost dropped her. He easily scooped her back up before she hit the ground.

"A…friend of mine, she used to say the same thing," he said quietly. "So you live at Wigglytuff's Guild?"

"For the time being," Shay responded. Grovyle was silent before he glanced behind him and hid behind a tree. "What-?" she tried to question him but he covered her mouth with the hand that was supposed to be supporting her feat.

"Shh," he hushed. "Stay quiet." A chill ran up Shay's spine as a dark figure passed them. It almost seemed like smog as it passed them.

"Alright, we're safe," he said, uncovering her mouth.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You'd be better off not knowing," Grovyle said, placing down. "Sorry but our time together has to end here." She was about to question him about what he meant but a silver dust surrounded her and her eye lids began to get heavy. She finally gave in to the drowsiness and let her eyes close, letting the blackness engulf her.

Me: So review and tell me what you thought please!


	6. Who's She?

Me: Wow, I have not updated in so long (If anyone's still reading this story or waiting for an update)! I am so sorry! I kinda forgot about this story/ was working on my other stories/ had no inspiration/ the computer wasn't working for awhile! Whoa, I'm glad I don't have to say that cause that would have been a mouthful!

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't... hopefully...

And no, this stuff is not planned... but I probably shouldn't be telling my readers this...

* * *

"_So was her name always Shayne?" Chase asked._

"_**Surprisingly yes,"**_ _Gardevoir said_. _**"Although her hair color changed. It used to be almost a midnight blue…and her eyes…"**_

Gardevoir sighed to herself as she thought about that part of the conversation she had had with Chase. She felt bad lying to him- even if it was just about a name but Chase couldn't be influenced about the girl's name.

"_**One would think that with a bond as deep-no, protective- as yours, you'd have feelings for her,"**__ Gardevoir said._

"_I don't like her like that…its like she's…I don't know, my last daughter who I will maybe one day walk down the aisle and I don't want her to get married?" Chase sighed. "So again, what was that Grovyle to her?"_

Gardevoir smiled, Chase's feelings were in the right order. It would be totally…what's the word? Disgusting, perhaps? For lack of a better word, it would be disgusting for Chase to have non-family feelings towards his future daughter!

* * *

Flashback Twenty Years Ago

"Celebi, what are you doing here?" Gardevoir asked. "I was unaware you were in this time zone."

"There isn't time for pleasantries now!" Celebi said, looking around frantically. "Is there somewhere safe, not in the open, where we can talk?" Gardevoir, out of surprise, didn't answer but nodded instead. She led him to her home. Why was the time Pokemon so nervous?

"Celebi, what's wrong?" Gardevoir asked.

"There's going to be a Grovyle and a girl come through the time hole in about three years from now- well for them, they're traveling through the time hole now but for you it will be closer to a year," Celebi said.

"Time traveling… A human and a Grovyle?" Gardevoir asked. "Celebi-"

"The girl's name is Robin but you _cannot_ tell anyone she doesn't tell herself!" Celebi insisted. "I can only tell you because whether she tells you or not, you'll be able to tell with your psychic powers. Everyone else, she will tell them that her name is Shayne."

"Why are these two so important? Why tell me?" Gardevoir asked.

"They will go back to the other side of the Dimension- the crystal platform," Celebi said. "They've come to rewrite history. You will recognize Robin very easily, her eyes are silver."

"'Silver'?" she repeated. "Is she blind?"

"Uh no," Celebi said. "She possesses the Dimensional Scream."

"The Dimensional Scream?!" Gardevoir snapped. "You're sending the _Dimensional Scream_ through time?! Are you out of your mind, Celebi?!"

"I believe so," Celebi said seriously. "But it is for the sake of the future, Gardevoir. If these two don't succeed then we won't have a future. Now I have to go. They will explain what they can- and remember! This spot in three years!"

End Flashback

(A/N: I'm confused by my own story line! Gyah! Is anyone else?)

* * *

'_I can't believe that fourteen years after Chase was fourteen and what would have been a normal time line, (A/N: because they didn't go back through time) there was… well, this,' Gardevoir mused. 'Then another twenty-eight years after he was born, he would have a wife and a year after that, he'd have Robin who would travel back in time when she'd fifteen… I wonder if Grovyle's found her yet…?'_

"Gardevoir?" Chase asked.

"_Yes?" _

"Who's Robin?" Oops…

* * *

"_You'd be better off not knowing," Grovyle said, placing down. "Sorry but our time together has to end here." She was about to question him about what he meant but a silver dust surrounded her and her eye lids began to get heavy. She finally gave in to the drowsiness and let her eyes close, letting the blackness engulf her._

'Robin…' Grovyle thought. 'Where are you?'

"_Why would Lucario care about me? He's only known me for a couple of hours!" she snapped. That brought Grovyle to a screeching halt._

"_Brat," Grovyle muttered under his breath._

"_I am not a brat! Let me go, I'm gonna-!"_

"_You're gonna push me face first in the dirt," Grovyle scoffed. "Yeah, as if you could catch me." Shay stared at him._

"_How'd you know what I was going to say?" she asked softly. The surprise he had was evident because he almost dropped her. He easily scooped her back up before she hit the ground._

"_A…friend of mine, she used to say the same thing," he said quietly. _

Grovyle shook his head and frowned. 'Dang it, why do I keep thinking about that?' "Sure she has the same name and clumsy personality as Robin's alibi but she is _not_ Robin!" He shouted, using Leaf Blade on the tree. The tree shook violently and when he pulled back, he found out that there was a large gap in it.

"Sorry…" he murmured to the tree. "I didn't mean it. See, Robin? Now look what you made me do…"

"Friend!" Grovyle froze and then relaxed slightly when he saw Wigglytuff running to Shay. Of course he hadn't gone far…what if the girl caught pneumonia or something? At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. The pink Pokemon gently picked up Shay.

"How did you get out here friend? And under such a peaceful sleep…" Wigglytuff sighed. "Almost like you were lulled into it." Grovyle stiffened. "Oh well, let's get us home, friend!"

'Of course he wouldn't notice,' Grovyle thought thankfully. 'Is Wigglytuff really that naïve? No… he's just faking it- otherwise he wouldn't be a guild master… but if he's a guild master, why didn't he notice? Whatever, I don't have time for this.' He flitted away, sparing a brief thought to how Lucario was doing.

Oh well, it was probably better for the grass Pokemon if Lucario wasn't in the picture.

* * *

Shayne's POV

"Grovyle!" I shouted, jerking upwards and then yelping as I tumbled forward. I was caught by an unfamiliar pair of arms just an inch before I hit the ground.

"Thanks Croagunk," I sighed in relief, momentarily forgetting my fear of the frog Pokemon. "Croagunk? You there?"

"Sorry, not Croagunk this time,"

"Scizor?" I gulped.

"Yes. Please forgive Lucario about the whole 'dissecting' thing… I wouldn't really dissect you," the red but Pokemon smiled. "He was just mad."

"He hates me," I said.

"He doesn't hate you… he just hates that you remind him of his first love," Scizor said.

"'First love'?" I made a face. "I'm not sure how I feel about that," Scizor chuckled.

"Most wouldn't," Scizor consoled me as he placed me gently on the hay bed. "Her name was Shayne as well."

"Ah," I said. "The name issue."

"Well, that and you're both clumsy,"

"Hey, my legs don't work," I said. "I have a certifiable- wait, did he know a Grovyle?"

"Grovyle?" Scizor frowned. "Why? What do you know about Grovyle?"

"Well… Lucario took me out and we ran into him," I said. "Oh gosh! Is he back yet?!"

"He just got back," Weavile informed her with a sigh. He jumped easily from the door onto the makeshift bed next to me.

"How is he? Is he alright?" I asked.

"Tired, obviously…said he had a few scratches here and there but he says he's been through worse," Weavile sighed, lying down.

"I believe that is Weavile and Lucario talk for 'I should go tend to him," Scizor said.

"Would you?" Weavile asked.

"Tell me- tell us how he is," I corrected myself. Scizor nodded and went out. Weavile and I watched him leave and then Weavile adjusted his position so that he was closer to me. I let him do so with modest curiosity.

"He doesn't just have 'a few scratches,' _Robin_," Weavile sighed. "He's bloodied up-"

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Shay?" Weavile said.

"No, you said Robin," I told him.

"No, I didn't," Weavile said quickly- too quickly- sitting up.

"Yes, Weavile! You did!" I said. "Who is she?" Weavile looked away guiltily and sighed. But when the dark Pokemon opened his mouth, the voice that came out wasn't his.

"_I haven't spoken to you face to face for awhile now, Ms. Robin," the voice said. _

"Wh-who are you? I-I'll scream," I demanded, falling off the bed as I backed up but I didn't care.

"_Don't try screaming," _"Weavile" smirked, his giant claws flashing as they caught the light. _"They won't come."_

"Who are you?" I repeated, doing my best to back up. Curse my legs!

"_Think hard, Robin. You know me- and so does you time thief boyfriend,"_

"Boyfriend?!" I bristled but then my fear returned as "Weavile" jumped off the bed casually and made his way over to me.

"_You and that Grovyle, Robin," _"Weavile" shook his head. _"How soon we forget…"_

"Why are you calling me Robin? I don't know her!" I shrieked. The possessed look in Weavile's eyes flickered momentarily. He grabbed his head and groaned and at that moment...

"Yoom…TAH!"

* * *

Me: Uh... I have a weird sense of humor? Maybe...?

Anyways, if you have any questions or just want to say something, please review or PM me... I'll try and answer them the best I can!


End file.
